have yourself a cute christmas
by McMuffin
Summary: Shopping, snow, mistletoe, presents from Louis Vuitton... Mark and Addison spend Christmas together a year after she divorces Derek. Mark/Addison, mentions of Addison/Derek. Fluff.


_Written for Maddisonislove (mcsteamyshottt on ) for the ga_fanfic Secret Santa 2009 at LJ. ♥  
AND OH EM GEE YOU GUISE, MERRY CHRISTMAS! *posts then runs off to play with her new iPhone* :D have lots of candy canes!_

* * *

It's that time of year again. The time filled with snow and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from that cafe on the corner. The time where happiness should be the only thing flying around in the air (excluding Santa and his sleigh) and where laughter is high. It's the time of joy and giving and bells. The time where thoughts of ex-husbands and what-ifs and reminiscing should be far stray from the mind.

It's been almost a year since she left Derek. A year minus two days to be exact. Yes, she left her husband the day after Christmas, and it's Christmas Eve this very second.

She's prancing down the snow-covered street with glove-clad hands clinging onto her boyfriend's muscular arm. He's relieved that so far neither have become too caught up in past Christmases where the Shepherds were still married and where he was, more often than not, the third wheel of a best friend who cracked inappropriate jokes at all of the right times. Although he may have been the third wheel, they had been the best of friends, and for Addison and Mark, this Christmas was odd without having Derek (and his obsession with the snow ruining his hair) around.

Addison certainly doesn't miss her ex-husband as her lover, but as her friend and her family, she does indeed. After having her husband admit that he loved someone else the previous Christmas, her heart has taken a battering, and it's taken a long time for her manwhore to straighten things out and prove that he is trustworthy and right for her. Things are great (almost perfect) with Mark, but once in a while nostalgia hits and as she gazes in on a pair of red, heeled Versace boots and remembers being dared to dress up as a dominatrix-cross-Mrs-Santa in med school, she is hit big time. She pulls her boyfriend towards the store, mind hazily focusing on the past and swirling with memories of the three laughing and teasing each other before the images come from the end of the night, when it became a dark and unforgiving Christmas.

"Mistletoe," Mark breaks Addison from her reverie by pointing out the sprig of white and green hanging just above them in the store's doorway.

She laughs and with a roll of her eyes, plants what was intended to be a kiss appropriate for public on his lips, but with the soft flick of his tongue over her lower lip, it soon turns into a fiery kiss that literally leaves steam coming from their lips as they part in the frosty air.

"I think, that shopping, was a bad idea, for once," Addison forces out amongst a giggle as she pulls Mark inside the Versace store. Every store has mistletoe on its doors, and Mark is loving her obsession with shopping for once in their lives.

"Hey, I like shopping today, it's fun. Oh and I like taking you lingerie shopping, that's very fun." He winks at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course it is..." she trails off as the red boots catch her eye again, and Mark too remembers that Christmas. He spent it cleaning up her vomit after Derek rushed off to surgery and she subsequently drank double the legal amount of alcohol for driving. She was the dominatrix turned drunk, and he isn't particularly fond of that memory.

He squeezes her arm lightly and points out a dress to distract her with, not wanting to have his mind flash back, again, to his past Christmases with his (former) best friend and the woman he was head over heels for (and still is).

"So I'll try on the green one next?" Addison calls through the curtain.

"Uh, green one?" Mark can't recall picking a green dress off of the rack (these dresses are hot and he loves imagining her in them before she tries them on - the reality is somehow always better, she's a goddess) and wonders when she took it in to try on.

"Yeah, the green one." Her voice has a kind of breathlessness to it and he wonders why, until she pulls the curtain back to reveal a tight, (_tight!_) short, inappropriate-for-day strapless dress, which immediately causes Mark to adjust his pants for the fourth time this outing.

"Wow…" he utters.

"So you like it?" She twirls in her black pumps and loses her balance, despite being able to run in heels, and falls into his lap. With his face near her cleavage, with her sitting right there in his lap and with her smirk, he knows it was a deliberate fall.

"Love it." He gulps as she stands up. Her back with her crimson hair cascading down it does nothing to help the tightness he feels below the belt.

She buys the green dress, planning on wearing it to the next one of her mother's crazy parties to piss off her parents. Addison's not on speaking terms with The Captain, and her relationship with Bizzy is complicated to say the least. It doesn't help that the Sloans recently moved back into town and seem to be hell bent on ruining their son's life.

&&&&

They're shopping (well she's shopping) in Louis Vuitton and Addison's browsing through handbag after handbag, a grin on her cherry-red lips and an air to her that was not unlike what he knew as her post-orgasm state. She is happy. Truly happy. He could see it in her eyes, the sparkle, in her lips, in her movements. He was captivated by that bounce in her step and that carefree emotion she was living.

Addison turns to face him after catching him staring at her. Her lips part in a questioning 'w' but before there can be any asking of why he is staring at her, he reaches down to grasp her hand and lifts it up to kiss the soft wool of her glove. Her lips widen even more and he swears he hears a soft giggle escape her usually emotion-compressed self.

"Silver or black?" she asks when he releases her hand.

"What?"

"Handbags," she says as she points at the clutch bags she had been debating between.

"Uhh-"

"See, the black will go with a lot more of my clothes- black goes with anything- but the silver is just so gorgeous and will match that heliotrope dress I bought a few stores back."

Mark nods numbly, not remembering a heliotrope dress (whatever that means).

"Which one do you think?"

"Um." He smacks his lips together, pretending to think, but then realises she will later blame him if she makes the wrong choice. "Which dress will the silver match?"

"The heliotrope one."

"Uh-" Addison rolls her eyes and holds up one of their many bags on the floor. "This one."

She points out a currently folded low cut purple dress with a long train from Valentino and just the mere sight of its fabric makes his mouth water again. He can't wait for the hospital's annual donation ball where he can show off his gorgeous girlfriend in this dress.

"Oh, the purple one."

"The heliotrope one."

"Whatever." He attempts to come off as nonchalant but the holiday season and her gorgeous smirk render him unable to do more than smile. "Silver"

"Well the silver really does match the dress well... but then I have that gold one at home, which could be a great match to the dress, and with those Louboutins I bought... hmm, I think I'll buy the black one, it can go with almost everything."

Mark grins and sits down in a chair (his feet hurt). "You really didn't need my help did you?"

"Of course I did. I needed someone to ramble to so as not to seem insane."

"You're insane baby, don't deny it." He winks at her and before she can scoff he pulls her into his lap by the waist.

She squeals and kisses him softly when his lips meet hers. Their tongues dance against each other, until they pull apart breathlessly because both know all too well that they've shown much more than appropriate affection in previous shops, and it may be time to slow down.

Suddenly Addison jumps up, leaving him in a daze and with yet another straining against his pants (it's all the kissing that does it too him, he's getting too teased) as she attempts to pull him up, also.

"You need to go, um, get me a coffee."

He frowns. "Uh, okay... everything okay, Addie?"

"Perfect."

She looks flustered and he cups her chin. "Sure?"

"Yeah... but I just saw the perfect present for you, so shoo!"

"You found the perfect present for me in Louis Vuitton? God help me!"

She laughs. "Go, you'll get it tomorrow!"

"Fine," he grumbles and kisses her softly before slowly turning to leave.

She sees his scowl and slaps his ass cheekily. Mark turns back to her in shock and she winks at him before nudging him back towards the door.

"My present better be damn good if it's from here," he mutters and shuffles out of the shop trying to think about cold showers and unsexy objects.

&&&&

Christmas night arrives and Mark still hasn't received his present from Louis Vuitton. He's watching the sports channel on the plasma screen in the bedroom (Addison finally caved and bought him a plasma for the bedroom for Christmas) and he's beginning to wonder whether she lied about that present just to get him out of the shop so she could spend much, much more on clothes, with _his_ credit card.

"Enjoying the plasma?" she calls from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's great," he glances at her for a second to smile at her before his eyes dart back to the screen.

Double take.

She's wearing a skin-tight red leather Santa outfit. With the hem covered in white fluff and barely covering her ass, the strapless number complete with those high red heels that he didn't know she bought (she was sneaky with purchases when she shopped with him) and a Santa hat he was turned on within seconds.

He gulps. "Holy…" the words don't even escape his throat because she pulls a whip from behind her back.

"Well, well, well, someone's been a bad boy this year, I think he needs… punishing."

The plasma is turned off within a flash as she struts towards him and he licks his lower lip, more than happy to be punished.

She reaches the end of the bed and bends over, giving him a perfect view down her top as she trails the end of the whip across his chest, and he catches the "LV" symbol on the end.

"Louis Vuitton sell whips?" His eyes widen. "We should go there more often."

She laughs at his enthusiasm for any shop remotely sexual. "No, it was part of the mannequin display, I paid a lot for it." She bites down on her lower lip. "But I will take you up on your offer for going there more often."

He curses himself for suggesting that when she taps him with the end of the whip.

"Shut up, do you want to be punished worse than I already have planned?" She smirks, knowing his answer all too well.

"Yes." He winks at her, while rubbing his hands while he waits for the punishment to begin.

She whips him. Hard.

* * *

_*insert teh sex heer* ;)_


End file.
